Forget Me Not
by Petrovas-are-catchingfire
Summary: The time has come for our favorite heroes to grow up, graduate high school, and start college. Though they are done dealing with monsters, Percy and Annabeth have to fight the battles that come with a long distance relationship. If that wasn't hard enough, there seems to be someone else who wants Percy for their own. Will Percy fall for her or remember his love for Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

He groaned as his alarm went off for the third time of the morning, and he knew he would have to get up, unless he wanted to face his coach's wrath. He pulled himself into a sitting position, before lurching ungracefully out of bed. He went through his morning routine, though to anyone else it would just be considered a haphazard chain of actions that were unique to each morning. After he finished getting dressed by sliding on a t-shirt over his slim body, he was ready to go.

Looking at his watch, he grinned slightly "Three minutes, not bad." The smirk was wiped clean off of his face when he realized, that yes, he had gotten out of bed and dressed in three minutes, but he was already 15 minutes late for swim practice. He broke into a sprint, something he was definitely against at 5 A.M.

He stumbled into the boy's locker room, and quickly stripped down, before suiting up once more, this time into something a little more revealing. A Speedo.

"Ugh." He grunted into the mirror as he passed it on his way to the pool.

"JACKSON? Does ANYONE know where Jackson is?" the coach bellowed.

"Right here coach!" Percy panted before running, well mostly sliding, to the diving block.

"Percy! Get down, you're not starting today, we need to talk." He gave him a look that told Percy was about to get his ass handed to him on a silver plate. The whistle blower who stood in the stands seemed oblivious to the conversation that was taking place between the coach and captain of the team, and blew her shiny red whistle.

"Jackson! Don't you da-." He was cut off as Percy dived into the pool, the water enveloped the coach's protests and disposed of them. He was instantly ahead of the other swimmers, he internally sighed when he realized he was going to fast to be normal, and slowed himself down, so he was only two body lengths ahead of every one else.

After Percy completed the 400 meters, he pulled himself up on the lip of the pool so only his muscular shoulders were above the water.

"JACKSON!" Coach Martin yelled, to which he calmly replied

"Yes, Coach?"

"You sassin' me boy?" he growled as he reached down to start tugging Percy out of the pool by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he moaned as he was being dragged out of his 'safe place' (that was what his old therapist called it). He stopped whining and started blushing when he noticed the whistle blower, Carrie, staring at him with adoring eyes. Percy didn't think he was anything special, just a skinny boy who liked to swim. But in other's eyes he was 178 pounds of lean muscle, with blazing emerald eyes and raven hair, and to top that off, he was tall. Girls liked tall.

"You get me son? You're the captain of one of the best college swimming teams in America, you gotta take it seriously." Percy had been nodding his head the whole time, actually slightly ashamed, something that rarely happened, but man, Coach Martin really knew how to give a guilt trip.

"I will coach, I promise." He said, looking up at his mentor with eager eyes.

"Good, now get out there." He said clapping the boy on the shoulder. Percy made his way out of the treacherously slippery locker room and back onto the pool deck. The air full of the smell of chlorine, warm water, and swimmer abs filled his nose and made him feel at home.

"Good job guys, we're definitely going to the finals this year!" He said participating in a unique handshake with every swimmer who walked by. The line of fit college boys finished, and Percy was going in the same direction when he heard a whistle echo through out the tiled pool room. He turned his head and saw Carrie waving excitedly at him.

"Percy! Percy! Over here!" she yelled, trying to grab his attention, as if her bright purple turtleneck didn't already. He made his way over to the stands and leaned on the dividing wall, looking up at her through thick lashes, shy.

"Hey...Carrie…" he mumbled, though Percy was constantly stared at by the female race, he didn't notice, so when he did, he felt extremely awkward. And though he tried to dissuade the flirting by claiming he had a beautiful, honey haired, stormy eyed girl in Boston, no body believed him. 'Oh, what's her name? Eemajin Airy?' they tease, for Percy made her sound to good to be true.

"I was wondering" she giggled "If you wanted to come to the bar with my friends and I." She said leaning forward, trying to show off her, ahem, breasts. Percy quickly moved away, almost tripping over himself to get far away from her, and nearly ended up in the pool. He made motions as if to cover his eyes before muttering

"Uhm, ahh, I can't get drunk, swimming team captain and all…"

"Even if it meant a date, with _me_?" she purred, attempting to sound tempting. While Percy was blind to her beauty, as he only thought one girl was beautiful, Carrie was a fairly attractive girl, if she stopped trying so hard, that is.

He tried to hide his grimace as he looked down and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'm already spoken for, sorry Carrie." This was the one thing he could state with confidence, as he knew he was Annabeth's just as much as she was his.

Carrie scoffed loudly,"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, your imaginary girl friend! What's her name again, Annawhore, Annaslut?" she smirked as she saw the rage build in Percy's features, and knew she had won.

"You really wanna go there? At least she didn't try to shove her…her…" he motioned to her chest "THINGS at me to get me! You talk about her one more time like that, and you'll be sorry." He knew it was a cliché thing to say, but what else was there to say?

"Oh, what are you going to do Jackson? Hit a girl?" He had definitely thought about it at this point, how did this girl, slightly stalkerish, but all over friendly turn into such a…._bitch_ so quickly?

She leaned forward and caressed his cheek gently, before he could move away, and he cringed. "Oh look, babe, we had our first fight! So meet me at eight at the campus bar?" He started to refuse before she cut in "Or I'll tell everyone your little girlfriend is actually your cousin." She said with an evil smirk. Percy wanted to laugh at that, because technically, if Gods had DNA, him and Annabeth actually _would_ be cousins, but because of the messed up reproduction system of Greek, maybe all, Gods, they weren't related. Thank Gods.

She leaned forward once more before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek as he stood there frozen from shock. "Later, Baby!" she called and gave him a wiggly fingered wave as she left the pool.

His voice bounced loudly through out the pool hall as he exclaimed "What. The. Fuck!?"


	2. Chapter 2

She was excited to see him. Probably a bit too excited for a girl who claimed she wasn't love sick, but Annabeth couldn't help it, she was seeing Percy! After four months of being apart! Skype dates could only sustain a girl for so long. She wanted to see his emerald green eyes, to hug him, to fight with him, to kiss him…Yeah, she wanted to kiss him… A lot.

She readjusted her celestial bronze knife under her shirt as a cop car drove by, she smiled and gave a polite nod, but continued to walk forward. She may be pursuing her dreams of becoming an architect, but the demi-god-monster fighter in her would never die.

Her eyes roamed across the Auburn University campus, though she preferred her school's architecture, she had to admit, Alabama knew how to impress. With sprawling luscious grounds, delicate yet tall spires, and an all over Victorian feel any mortal would marvel. But considering Annabeth designed and rebuilt Mount Olympus, she wasn't all that impressed. She couldn't picture Percy going to school here; it was very…Ivy League for him. Not that she could judge, seeing as she was going to Harvard for Architectural Design.

She glanced down at her purple watch, that had a small and simple owl in the middle of it, the arms told her it was 7:15. If she remembered correctly—which, let's face it, she did—Percy would have just gotten out of swim practice and was heading to his first class. She was impressed when he revealed his class schedule, and how he had chosen to get all of his classes done in the morning, seeing as he was already up. She remembered their conversation, as it happened at a very inconvenient time.

_**6 Months Ago**_

_She breathed heavily as she counted and recounted on her fingers. She was late. She was the daughter of Athena, she was never late. Even with things as temperamental as her menstruation cycle, she was Annabeth Chase and was always punctual, god damnit! She had been so stupid, it was one time, when they both had too much to drink, and weren't thinking of protection. Her hands started to shake, and her breathing became more ragged as she realized the possibility that she could be pregnant. With Percy's child. _

"_Hey Babe, I need to get in the show-" she heard his voice start, then stop abruptly as he came across the sight of his always collected and calm girlfriend having a near panic attack. "Annabeth…What's wrong?" She didn't speak. "For the love of Gods! You're freaking me out!" he said, his green eyes wide with concern._

"_I'm late." She whispered, waiting for him to freak out just as she was._

"_So come on, let's go, it's not a big deal, I know the Prius can't go that fast, but if I speed we can get you there on ti-" She cut him off with a frustrated yell, her hands moving in all sorts of directions._

"_NOT THAT KIND OF LATE, PERCY!" and as soon as she screamed at him, she felt bad, like she just kicked a puppy. And looking into his eyes only confirmed his fears, they showed a vulnerable child who just got yelled at, not knowing why. She spoke softer this time, all of the energy draining from her as she dropped her eyes to the floor. "My period is late." Annabeth let her eyes wander up to his face, it was blank, no emotion, as if he was still processing._

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_She paced in front of her bed, voicing her inner thoughts "Oh no, this is not good, not good." She glanced down at her watch again, 5 more minutes until sh-they would know. "I can't have this child, I can't have a child, I can't have __**your**__ child!"_

"_It's not like I'm Satan!" he spluttered, before his face turned into a pout. 'And I would be an awesome father and you know it!" he sulked, crossing his arms. _

_She scoffed, stopping in front of him "You? With a child? Please." Rolling her eyes she resumed her pacing. Her eyes darted down to watch once more as she listened to Percy rail off reasons why he would be a good father…2 minutes._

"_Plus, I would make them blue french toast on Saturdays." He finished with a huff. A soft 'bing' chimed from his pocket, and he fished out his iPhone, Annabeth petulantly rolled her eyes once more. He was staring intensely at the device, and she couldn't help but to be curious, even in dire times such as these, it was her nature. She sat down next to him on her bed, and craned her neck. It was his fall schedule for Auburn, and she was confused when she saw the letters 'A.M.' next to all of his class times. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, up before noon? She would have to see it to believe it. _

_She decided to fill the last minute of torturous waiting asking him about it. He replied, explaining if he was already going to up already for swim practice, he might as well have class after, and then he wouldn't be late._

"_Wow, Percy, that's actually…Quite responsible." Her brows furrowed. Who was this, and what did Hera do to her boyfriend (again)?_

_He jumped up from his spot on the bed, his arms thrown wide. "SEE! I AM RESPONSIBLE! I COULD HANDLE A CHILD!" he exclaimed, his raven hair disheveled, and his green eyes burning with a passion._

_Annabeth looked down at her watch once more, and back to him. "Well, maybe you would. Probably not. But either way, it's time to see if you have a chance of proving me wrong." Though she had collected herself looking cool, on the outside at least, her insides were screaming. She didn't want to be on that show, the one where she swore half the girls were bimbos from the Aphrodite cabin, Teen Mom. She had a future planned out. She was going to become a world renowned architect! And maybe after, after she had rebuilt New York, and after Percy had broken Michael Phelps record and had won 19 gold medals from the Olympics they would have children. But not now! She walked quickly to the bathroom, where she had left the test, face down as instructed, Percy followed. Her fingers held the stick, the answer still away from her prying eyes, and she and Percy both breathed deeply._ _His voice was hoarse as he muttered "On the count of three…One, two…" she flipped it over before he could finish, and nearly dropped the stick that would be deciding her future, in relief. Next to the words 'Not Pregnant' there was a minus sign. She wanted to cry she was so happy, but instead, she settled for throwing the stick and her panic away, and wrapping her arms around Percy's neck._

_They were in the clear, for now at least._

She always let a chuckle or two escape her lips when that memory floated through her mind, because it was so….Them.

She strolled to the local café, bought a coffee, and passed the time people watching, reading and listening to music until her watch read noon. She thanked the barista for letting her stay for so long even though she only bought a drink and a banana.

She meandered back onto the campus before realizing a flaw in her 'Surprise Percy' Plan. She wasn't prepared for this. A flaw? In one of her plans? It made her feel as if she had just found out she _was_ pregnant. Annabeth Chase did not do flaws. She had forgot to find out what building Percy's dorm was in! She knew the number of his single suite, because he showed it to her whilst Skyping, but he had never revealed which building.

She glanced around the lawn, and spotted a girl wearing an 'AU SWIM TEAM' jacket, there was a possibility that the girl knew Percy, so Annabeth gave it a shot. She jogged over to the girl, before approaching her. "Hi, do you know Percy Jackson?" she asked, her grey eyes inquisitive.

"You mean Percy Jackson, Guy's Swim Team Captain, total hunk and not to mention a god?" she asked back, giggling. Annabeth had to hold back a snicker, the inside joke of Percy being a God…Only if these mortals knew…

"Yep, that's him!" Annabeth replied with as much, maybe even more giggling to make the girl feel more comfortable. "Do you know what building he's in?"

"It might be Smith, but I'm not sure. You might want to ask Carrie, she certainly spends enough time in his room." The girl scowled, and shot daggers at a girl standing on the other side of the lawn. Annabeth's eyes followed the girls and she saw a girl in a tight purple turtleneck.

Even though Annabeth was not one to be insecure or feel jealous, at the moment she felt both. The logical and emotional sides of her brain started to fight. '_She's gorgeous!_ **She's not that pretty, yeah her face is symmetrical, but you're better!** _Spending time in his room? What the hell?_ **They're probably study partners.** _Look at that hair…_**It is pretty nice…. **'She snapped herself out of her inner war before thanking the girl. With a determined stride she walked over to the girl before tapping on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Carrie…? That is your name, correct?" Annabeth asked, her mouth set in a hard line, and her eyes widened with slight anger. The girl, Carrie, turned around, her eyebrow raised and her face etched with attitude.

"And you are…?" she snarked.

"My name is Annabeth, and I was told you might know Percy Jackson's building?" Carrie started to speak, but was cut off with a yell that bounced off of the surrounding buildings.

"Annabeth!" turning around, Annabeth was greeted with the sight of Percy running towards her, his hair flopping from side to side, making him look goofy and utterly adorable. He looked much better in person rather than over a grainy webcam. Her eyes analyzed him; he had grown, so now he had almost four inches over her, and he looked more muscular, but he still retained the lean stature that she originally fell for. 

If it had been just another day, and she had seen Percy only hours before, she would give him a playful roll of the eyes, a grin, and maybe a kiss. But considering she hadn't seen him in months, the normal collected Annabeth was pushed aside by an Annabeth who was in desperate need of affection. She ran to him and jumped into his open arms before letting out a gleeful squeal as he spun her.

To onlookers it must have looked like a movie-style reunion, and it kinda was. As Percy ceased his spinning and planted Annabeth's feet on the ground, he looked down at her, his eyes filled with adoration, as if she hung the moon, and her gaze wasn't much different.

"I missed you so much, Annabeth." He whispered as Annabeth nuzzled her face into his shoulder before looking up at his classically handsome features once more. Standing up on her tiptoes, her lips searched for his, and once they found them her plan to give him a chaste kiss went out the window. For they were together once more, and as their lips moved—not in perfect synchronization, but just about—she remembered every single kiss they had, the awkward first, the tearful last, but she could honestly say that this was the best. She wound her arms around his neck, wanting him closer than ever before. And as they came up for a breath, their foreheads touching ever slightly, he smiled a heart breaking smile, and she a breath stopping one.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled. She untangled her arms from him, and blushed when she realized what a scene they had made. Looking around she was met with the shocked stares of many and a few envious ones as well. But the one she would remember most was the one of pure hatred that came from the purple turtlenecked girl she knew as Carrie.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was beyond excited. He was like a puppy who was excited about his owner's return, tail wagging and all. He could hardly keep still as he showed Annabeth the campus. He pulled her by the hand to his favorite places; the pool, his dorm's media room, and to Annabeth's surprise the library.

Over the semester Percy had been determined to keep his grades up, something that was quite a feat for him. Between the ADHD, Dyslexia, and pride, he was barely scraping by, and knew that if he didn't improve he would be kicked off the swimming team, then he would lose his scholarship.

Though Annabeth tried to help him over Skype, there was only so much her help and positive words could do. While spending a late night in the library, trying to force his mind to understand his english assignment, an angel helped him. Well, really her name was Miss Angeline. She was the librarian, but she wasn't the stereotypical librarian, she was young and quite attractive, though Percy never noticed. The only thing he noticed about her was how generous she was to him. She closed the rest of the library up but would stay with Percy until the early hours of the morning, helping him study. Once, Percy even emerged from the library, Miss Angeline next to him, when the sun was just coming up.

When Percy introduced Annabeth to Miss Angeline, the tension in the air was thick and Percy could see the distaste on both girls faces, though he had no idea why. He had told Miss Angeline all about Annabeth, and she seemed interested...enough.

But, from Annabeth's eyes, Miss Angeline was just another competitor, much like Carrie and much like Reyna had been a few years ago. They were all beautiful, much more beautiful than she thought herself to be. There was Reyna with her luxurious dark hair and exotic eyes, Carrie with her Arian blonde hair and blue eyes...And Angeline, well, she was even more gorgeous then all of them. She was barely older than Annabeth, and Angeline was stunning. She had wavy dark hair that brushed her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face perfectly, her matching lashes framed a pair brilliant green eyes that actually reminded Annabeth a lot of Percy's. Her clothing was, Annabeth noticed, much more stylish than her's; Angeline wore a cream draped top, that ironically was a simple grecian style, and a light, tight pair of skinny jeans paired with a pair of heels.

While observing Angeline, Annabeth couldn't stop the jealousy that reared within her. She also couldn't stop herself from looking down at her choice of clothing which consisted of skinny jeans, combat boots, and knit pullover. She must have looked horrible standing next to this gorgeous woman, looking like a small girl.

But, if Annabeth knew what was going through Percy's mind at that exact moment she was doubting herself, she wouldn't have been. Despite not knowing why Angeline and Annabeth were swapping faces, he felt joyous because Annabeth was here. And as he looked at her, with her cute button nose, rosy lips, and tumbling gold locks, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have someone like her. It was a common case of neither of them thinking they deserved the other. Percy thought he was much too dorky and gangly for a gorgeous girl like Annabeth, while Annabeth saw herself as childish looking standing next to the tall and muscular Percy.

She was smart, funny, gorgeous, protective...And in that moment, he realized why she was acting so funny. He looked quickly from Annabeth to Angeline, and he came to the realization how uncomfortable his girlfriend must have been, learning that he had been spending mass amounts of time with another woman, even if he considered this woman to be a role model, and nothing more.

Percy wasn't usually one to observe things like this, and by doing so, he had even shocked himself. But, he knew what needed to be done. He threaded his fingers with Annabeth's, and once he had a tight hold, he brought their hands to his lips and kissed the backside of her hand.

Of course he didn't want to believe that Angeline was attracted to him in any way, but as he looked up at her face after his endearing moment with Annabeth, he realized it was true. The tall brunette glared at Annabeth, her eyes shooting daggers as sharp as celestial bronze, and Percy couldn't help but feel squirmish. Annabeth had always accused Percy of being blind to other girls' affection towards him, but he always replied with a comment saying that anyone who could like him was an idiot, before nudging her. But now that he had realized that possibly Annabeth hadn't just been overly-jealous, Percy began to realize past situations that he had previously ignored had been just as Annabeth had told him about.

Still holding Annabeth's hand, Percy nodded awkwardly before piping up "Well, me and Annabeth are going to go get something to eat..." he gave Angeline a jerky wave goodbye before pulling Annabeth out of the library. He could tell, just by how tight she was holding his hand that she was shaken up. But for once, she wasn't mad at Percy. And for that he was glad, glad that her eyes hadn't turned the color of a raging storm, as they always did when she was angered at him.

She looked up at him with a soft smile before whispering "Thank you.", Percy didn't need any more explanation, for he knew exactly what he had done to deserve praise. As he looked down at his girlfriend, he realized that the little details; the small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, how one eyes was a slightly darker grey than the other, her wild mane of blonde curls, were what made her...well, her. He decided though, for the rest of the night that the whole Carrie and Angeline situation would completely ignored, he just wanted to take his girlfriend out for a nice dinner. Well, nice enough for a college campus.


End file.
